1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for feeding originals to an exposure station and discharging the same, for example, in a copying apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying apparatus having the function of feeding and discharging copy mediums such as originals, there have been provided various detector means for controlling the conveyance of the originals to reliably perform said function and prevent breakage of the originals. Further, the breakage of the originals has been prevented by detecting any abnormal conveyance of the originals, effecting jam display and stopping the apparatus from operating.
However, even when a paper jam is not actually taking place, it has sometimes been the case that a jam is displayed and the apparatus is stopped. For example, there are cases where feeding and discharging of originals are effected simultaneously to enhance the speed of original interchange and in such cases, when an original is removed during the paper feeding operation, it has been regarded as unsatisfactory paper conveyance and the apparatus has been stopped with a jam being displayed. However, an original to be discharged is stopped in the course of its discharge in spite of the fact that there is no sign of unsatisfactory discharge. The user is then required to deal with the stopped original when the feeding is re-started.
Also, the apparatus is designed such that when a jam of an original occurs, the drive system of the apparatus is immediately stopped so as to protect the original irrespective of where the jam has occurred and therefore, as described above, it has been impossible to smoothly re-start the copying.
Further, in spite of the lack of an original, the afterlight during the exposure of an original causes detector means to detect an original and permit unnecessary copying operation to take place.